


Ohana

by skargasm



Series: Only When Needed [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Homophobic Language, Left Hand Peter Hale, Left Hand Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Murder Husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:47:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25146439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: Peter gets kidnapped by hunters on his anniversary. This was NOT the way Stiles wanted to celebrate.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Kira Yukimura, Melissa McCall/Sheriff Stilinski, Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Only When Needed [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816900
Comments: 76
Kudos: 638





	1. Left Behind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mephistopholes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mephistopholes/gifts), [TummySassAndAss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TummySassAndAss/gifts).



> This is a sidebar to the story [Only When Needed](https://spikecentric.dreamwidth.org/326350.html) but you don’t need to have read that to enjoy this story.
> 
> * * *

Scott gulped at the look on Stiles’ face. He had never seen his best friend look like that and to have that intensity on him was intimidating. He would far rather be facing Talia but unfortunately for him, she was away in New York.

“You did _what_?”

“He told me to run so I did! There was no way to beat all of them – there were about seven hunters there and they threw these wolfs-bane grenade things! I could barely breathe – it was like when I had asthma!”

“You _left_ him?”

“He **told** me to run!” Scott looked at Derek and Erica who were also in the den. “What else could I have done?”

“No one is blaming you, Scott – “ Derek said whilst Stiles gave an angry snort. “– we just need to figure out how to get Peter back.”

“Stiles – Stiles, man, if there had been anything else I could have done – “

“What the hell were the two of you doing out there anyway?”

“We were just having a look – Peter said you and he were going out on some kind of date night so we were **just** scouting things out! They attacked us from nowhere!”

“Fine. Get the maps – Scott, you going to show me where you and Peter were and we’ll plot our way in.” Derek went to get the area maps whilst Erica cleared the table to make space for it. Stiles was staring at Scott, his eyes hard. “First, go get cleaned up and get something to eat. You’ll need to be ready when we go back in.”

Scott nodded, relieved to be able to turn away from Stiles’ frankly scary regard.

* * *

Peter spat out the blood that had pooled in his mouth, smiling at the hunter that had just punched him.

“Well, it didn’t take long for the gloves to come off.”

“Listen, you – all we want to know is what you did to the Fitzgerald Family and we’re not afraid to spill some blood to get the information.” The hunter balled his hands into fists again. “Once you tell us what we want to know, we’ll let you go.”

Peter laughed, flexing his arms in the restraints to relieve some of the stress of his position. He was strapped to a chain-link fence, leather bands around his wrists.

“Like I’m buying that shit you’re peddling. If you really think my Pack had anything to do with that slaughter at the Fitzgerald’s place, you have no intention of letting me go.”

“We just want information, man.”

Peter tilted his head, listening.

“Did you know it’s possible for a Pack to have more than one Left Hand?”

“What?”

“Yes, it’s a bit of an anomaly, but it has been known to happen. But it’s not so much the fact that he’s the Left Hand – it’s more that he’s a possessive little bastard who doesn’t take kindly to people taking what’s his.”

“What are you going on about?” Outside the room, there was the sound of gunshots and a scream. The hunter looked jumpy and Peter realised that he was a lower-level thug, probably not even fully aware of what he had got himself into.

“You said you just wanted information, so I’m complying with your request. And I’m talking about the fact that my husband really, _really_ wanted to go out to celebrate our anniversary and your little kidnapping attempt messed with his plans.”

“Your husband – you’re a _fag_?!” The hunter looked confused.

“Why is it you’re perfectly happy to accept the fact that werewolves exist and yet, who I choose to fuck – or who fucks me – causes you such confusion?”

“But you’re the alpha – you’re meant to have kids and all that shit! The information we had – “

“Is completely and utterly wrong! I’m not the Alpha, you complete dolt! And even if I was, have you never heard of surrogacy? Adoption? Really, this is the 21st century!” All the time he was talking, Peter was listening to the outside noises. “Fine, whatever. Now – in order to best stand a chance of surviving and allowing us to possibly speak to your leader, you might want to let me down from here before he gets here. He won’t appreciate seeing me strung up like this.”

The hunter looked nervously over his shoulder and then at Peter.

“This other guy – the other Left Hand – is he a wolf too?”

“No – he’s human. But, to be completely honest with you, I think he’s more than a little feral. It’s quite interesting – out of the two of us, most people seem to think I’m the most civilised.”

“He’s just human? And you think he’s going to come and rescue you! Gotta admit, you had me worried there for a minute but – “

“Oh do go on, this is fascinating. Why exactly does the fact that I’m human mean that I’m any less scary?” The hunter froze, his eyes wide as he stared at Peter.

“Yes – he really is behind you. Hello, sweetheart – you took your time getting here.”

“Well if someone had been home getting ready to go out the way they were _meant_ to be, I wouldn’t have had to come and clean up this mess.”

“Er – “

“Hush a minute, the grown ups are talking.” Peter looked over at Stiles. He could see that he was bleeding from a cut to his head and he looked completely furious as he held a gun pointed at the hunter, but apart from that, he appeared to be unharmed. “He barely touched me – look, not even blood on my shirt.”

“Peter – “

“Stiles – Talia is negotiating with the Hunter’s Council that we be allowed to track down whatever got the Fitzgerald’s. Do you really think you going on a murder spree just because they roughed me up a little is going to help negotiations?”

“Holy shit – “

“I told you to hush! In case you didn’t realise it, I’m trying to save your life. What do you say sweetheart?”


	2. Kira

”Peter? I thought you and Stiles were going out for your anniversary.” Noah stepped back, allowing his son-in-law to enter the house.

“We were. But then I got kidnapped.”

“Oh.” Noah stepped over to the fridge and pulled out a wolfs-bane brew, handing it over wordlessly. 

“Go on – say it. You know you want to.”

“I got nothing, kid. I mean – you knew it was a special night.”

“You make it sound like I _tried_ to get kidnapped.” Peter used the bottle opener then moved into the living room, slumping into one of the armchairs. “Hi Melissa.”

“Don’t look at me – I’m on Stiles’ side.”

“Whu – how come?”

“Peter. You and I both know you are more than capable of dealing with seven hunters – even if you had my son with you. By the way, thank you for sending him out of harms way, but you do realise that meant he had to face Stiles alone?”

“Ah – didn’t think that part through properly.” 

“Hmm. Not sure I believe that either.” Noah came through and sat down next to his wife. 

“Did you find out what you wanted to know?”

“Of course.”

“Well I hope it’s enough of an adventure to make Stiles forgive you – he had big plans for tonight.”

“How big are we talking?”

“His Mom’s favourite restaurant was all booked out just for the two of you.” 

“Oh shit.”

* * *

“Why do I have to talk to him?”

“Because he likes you.” 

“He likes you – well enough.” Kira turned to Scott and Erica who were giving her puppy eyes. Scott’s were relatively effective but Erica looked like she was having far too much fun with the entire situation. This was what happened when Boyd went away – Erica looked to cause chaos and calamity for entertainment purposes. “I don’t even know what to say.”

Derek pulled her into his arms, dropping a gentle kiss on her forehead and she melted. He wasn’t prone to PDA despite being incredibly affectionate, so every little touch even in front of their Pack-mates made it all so special.

“Just – be you! No one can resist you.”

“Derek Hale – are you trying to _charm_ me into talking to Stiles?”

“Is it working?”

“Fine. Gimme that.” She grabbed the tub of ice cream out of Erica’s hands and headed towards the living room where Stiles was slumped in one of the armchairs, sulking. “Hey Stiles – I brought ice cream.”

“I’m not hungry.”

“You don’t need to be hungry for ice cream – ice cream is more of an emotional thing, don’t you think? I mean – it’s got calories, obviously, but it’s like a handkerchief for the feelings.” Stiles finally looked up at her, brows slightly furrowed. 

“Fine – hand it over. And it better not be any of that diet crap! Like any of you need to be eating that shit.” She sat on the sofa, propping her feet up on the arm of the chair and watched as Stiles dug into the tub with mild gusto. “So – you and Peter not going out?”

“No.”

“Oh.”

“Why did he take Scott? I mean – it’s _our_ anniversary, meant to be our night and he’s off _scouting_ hunters headquarters and he takes Scott!” Kira tilted her head, feeling a little confused. 

“Hang on – I thought this was about him getting kidnapped.”

“It is.”

“No – you’re not mad about him getting kidnapped. I mean, that seems to happen to you guys on the regular. Which – I’m just really pleased that it doesn’t happen to Derek anywhere near as much any more. But – “

“This isn’t bad.”

“Don’t change the subject – I’m getting somewhere.” Stiles waved the spoon in her general direction, gesturing for her to continued as he stared down into the tub. “You’re more mad because he went with Scott instead of taking you. Thinking about it – getting kidnapped and making the bad guys cry – that’s like a normal Saturday night date for you and Peter! Stiles – why are you here with me instead of out with him?”

“Because he’s a dumbass who doesn’t appreciate me.”

“Well, normally I’d kinda agree with that but – this time he was trying to do something nice.”

“Oh yeah? Like what? Completely ruin our anniversary – cos he achieved it.”

“No – he was _trying_ to include Scott more because he knows how much Scott means to you.”

“What?”

“He could have gone on his own – and lets be honest, probably wouldn’t have gotten caught. But he decided to take Scott with him – I heard him say something about ‘bonding’. I mean, he said it in that sarcastic voice of his but you know what he’s like. He can’t actually _show_ that he likes anyone apart from you.”

“Peter only took Scott because of me?”

“Yep.”

“Damn.”

“Pass the ice cream – you’re letting it spill and that’s a waste of good ice cream.”

“Shit! That means I’m in the wrong, doesn’t it?”

“Well – “

“I honestly thought he’d just gone on a jolly without me, taking _Scott_ of all people, and it turns out he was doing it to be _nice_!”

“Isn’t it aggravating when they do shit like that?”

“They sent you on purpose, didn’t they?”

“I don’t know who you mean.”

“Guys, I can tell you’re listening from outside the door.” Erica and Derek came in. “I’m sorry if I’ve been mean to you. I really appreciate you coming with me to get Peter. Where’s Scott?”

“Crying in his room.”

“ERICA!”

“He’s just gone to the kitchen – you know he eats when he’s sad!” Stiles dropped his head to his chest, groaning. 

“I’m going to have to apologise to him too, aren’t I?”

“Nah – just do the whole Ohana thing on him, then he’ll realise why he shouldn’t have left Peter behind.” They all turned to look at Kira. “What? You just have to put it in a way he’ll understand. But that can wait until tomorrow – go do something romantic for your husband, Stiles!” 

He got to his feet with a groan, but they could all see that he was feeling better. Just before he left the room, he dropped a kiss onto Kira’s cheek which meant that as soon as he’d gone, Derek sat next to her and rubbed his cheek affectionately against hers. Nothing at all to do with removing Stiles’ scent – right.

“What do you think he’s gonna do?” Erica snagged the ice cream tub from Kira and took Stiles’ seat. 

“I don’t know, but maybe we should warn the Sheriff and Melissa that Stiles is feeling aggressively romantic.”

“Why warn them? Just ask them to record it!”

“ERICA!”

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

He didn’t look _that_ dangerous. He was tall, slim looking with broad shoulders, hair a tad too long and a scruffy beard. But according to the information they had received, he was the best way to get to Peter Hale, so capture and hold was the order. 

It took nine of them to take him down. Three of them had to be stretchered away from the scene; five of them walked out bleeding and with broken bones. One of them – the driver – was uninjured. 

“Agent McCall specifically said we were to stay away from the area – that they were to be considered dangerous and merely to observe from a distance.”

“McCall doesn’t run my field office – I want to know just how come this guy took out eight of our best men and is sitting there looking like he’s ready to attend a film premiere.”

“Sir.”

“And I want Hale contacted asap – he has refused all previous invitations but somehow I think he’ll turn up this time.”

“Sir.”

“What?”

“Hale is apparently in the home of local law enforcement.”

“He’s what?”

“He’s staying with the Sheriff.”

“Why the hell wasn’t I informed of that?”

“It is very new intel, sir.”

“God-damn it. Fine – ask Hale _and_ the Sheriff to come in. I’d like to know just what local law enforcement is doing about the alleged vigilantism.”

“Sir?”

“What?”

“What do we do with the woman?”

“Talia Hale is staying here. We haven’t finished interrogating her.”

“But – “

“If you have something to say, just spit it out!”

“Do we let Hale know that we have his sister in custody as well?”

“Yes, sure. If it means I can get this assignment over and done with, tell him that too. Well, what are you waiting for? I want Hale and Stilinski here asap.”

* * *

The guard watched the young man, a little discomfited by his hard stare. 

“What are you smirking about?”

“Just thinking.”

“Well, don’t. Just sit there and look pretty until your husband comes for you.”

“Fine by me.” He continued staring.

“Two of my buddies are in hospital because of you.”

“Hey – I was just going to pick up my husband. You guys ambushed me out of nowhere. What was I meant to do – just accept being run off the road and meekly climb into your kidnapper van?”

“Most people would have stopped once they saw the badges.”

“I’ve been making fake ID for years – I had no way of knowing that those things were for real.” The guard stepped closer, curious.

“Just what kind of cult are you in? You all live in that big house, casually take out trained guys – I mean, are you survivalists or something?”

“Oh, we’re something alright.”

“Fine, don’t tell me. Just sit there and shut up.”

“You started it.”

“Well, I’m finishing it.”

“I kinda beg to differ. I think my husband is the one who’s gonna be finishing this one.”

“Stop smirking.”

“Sorry. I’m just pleased that I’m finally enjoying my anniversary.”


	4. Happy Anniversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys finally get to celebrate their anniversary...
> 
> * * *

Rafe arrived at the same time as Peter Hale and cursed his timing. It didn’t help that Noah Stilinski was stood there scowling at him – along with what looked like the entire Hale clan and partners.

“Look – give me a few minutes to sort this out.”

“Rafe – “

“Mr McCall – I believe Stiles _did_ warn you what would happen.” Peter stood with his hands in his pockets of his suit pants, a crisp white shirt open at the throat.

“I did what he told me to do! I swear it! This guy – Haught – he’s new, and obviously didn’t realise what the flags meant on the files.”

“I’m actually not sure Stiles is going to believe that excuse.”

“I said I’ll sort it and I will.” Rafe saw his son standing slightly further back, shifting nervously from foot to foot. He looked – good. If Rafe could get the image out of his head of Scott’s eyes glowing, he could almost believe he was still the same person. 

“We don’t have all day – I would actually like to enjoy some of my wedding anniversary if that’s alright with you.”

“You _married_ him?!” Electric blue eyes glinted at him and he saw a hint of fang. He couldn’t believe he had allowed himself to forget for even a moment what Hale actually was. “I mean, congratulations! I’ll just – “ he gestured over his shoulder at the office building, not wanting to turn his back on them but knowing he had little choice. 

“Why don’t we just come in with you – speed things up a little?”

* * *

Talia looked up and smiled in surprise when she saw Derek and Kira walk into the room.

“Hey guys – what are you doing here?”

“Mrs Hale!”

“Mom – are you okay?”

“Kira – I’ve told you so many times to call me Talia! Derek – I’m fine! I’ve been talking to Agent Mulholland here and we might have family in common.”

“Jesus, Mom! We didn’t even realise you’d been taken! Why didn’t you call someone?”

“Well, to be fair, Derek, I wasn’t allowed a phone call initially. And then I was finding out so much information I decided to just see where things were going.” Kira placed Talia’s handbag onto the table and she picked it up and began to rummage through the contents. “I have been needing lip balm for the longest time – thank you, Kira.”

Derek was pinching the bridge of his nose and had that constipated look on his face that meant he was three steps away from blowing up and losing his temper, so Talia got to her feet and went over to her son. 

“I’m **fine**! I’m sorry if I worried you.” She tilted her head. “How come you guys are here now?”

“They took Stiles.”

“Oh shit – why didn’t you say so! Come on – we better stop this before it goes too far.” With a wave at the confused looking agent, Talia followed her son out of the room. It was easy to find where they were holding Stiles – the sound of a scuffle was loud in the quiet halls and it didn’t take them long to get to the room where he was being held. 

Peter was holding an agent up against the wall, the man’s heels kicking uselessly against the wall as he struggled to breathe. Another two were stood back, staring with disbelieving eyes – it was embarrassing. They hadn’t even reached for their weapons!

“Peter – put him down!” Peter dropped the man in question, although Talia was pretty sure it was in surprise at hearing her voice rather than obedience. “Stiles – I’m so sorry, honey – I didn’t realise they were holding you! And it’s your anniversary – you look so nice.”

“Thanks, Talia.” She watched as Stiles did something complicated with his hands then dropped the handcuffs that had been holding him onto the table. “I didn’t know they had you – did you find out anything good?”

“Oh lots, but we can talk about it tomorrow. And we’ll be discussing just how you came to be taken by the FBI when I’m sure I told you to stop playing around with law enforcement agencies after the last time. Why don’t you take him” she nodded towards Peter “out and get him to calm down. I swear, the two of you are barely civilised.”

“Peter got himself kidnapped earlier!”

“You little shit!”

“Peter – “

“I was trying to find out about the Fitzgeralds! Although, to be fair, I owe Stiles an apology. I shouldn’t have done it on our anniversary – I’m sorry, sweetheart. Will you forgive me?” Stiles walked over to Peter and pulled him into his arms and they kissed. Initially, it looked like it was going to stay quite sedate, but obviously Peter had been concerned about Stiles because the kiss took on a passionate edge that made it feel intrusive to be watching.

“Boys – maybe we could give these nice people back their interrogation cell and we could take this somewhere a little more private?” Peter was nuzzling at Stiles’ shirt, trying to get to his throat to scent-mark it and Talia was a little concerned she wasn’t going to get them out of there before clothes starting coming off. 

“You guys are free to go – Agent Haught extends his apologies for any misunderstanding.” The face was familiar from the files Peter kept, and Talia recognised Scott’s father as he stood in the doorway. The change that came over Stiles was startling as he pulled away from Peter and strode over to the man. Before anyone could react, Stiles landed a punch that knocked Agent McCall out of the doorway and into the wall just across the hall.

“I warned you what would happen if any of your people messed with Beacon Hills – “

“I did what I could! Haught was new – he won’t do it again, I swear!” Stiles was stood looming over McCall despite the similarities in their height and it looked like he was about to launch another blow when the voice of reason was heard.

“Stiles – son, why don’t you and Peter go and see what you can salvage from tonight. I’ll speak to Rafe – make sure he understands the error of his ways.”

“Hey Dad! Thanks for taking Peter in – service above and beyond the call of father-in-law duty.” If she hadn’t been somewhat used to the quicksilver changes possible in Stiles’ demeanour, Talia would have been shocked. He went from menacing to affable, slightly goofy son in seconds. 

“Take it easy on him, kiddo – he was trying to do something nice.”

“Yeah – Kira filled me in. Come on, you – let’s see if we can enjoy the rest of our anniversary without either of us being kidnapped again.”

“Lead the way, sweetheart.” Talia watched as Peter and Stiles strolled away holding hands. They really were the sweetest couple if you could get past the whole murderous tendencies.

* * *

”Have I told you lately how much I love how you look in an open-necked shirt?” Peter smirked when Stiles ripped said shirt open, buttons flying off and making small pinging sounds as they hit the floor. He didn’t resist when Stiles pushed him onto the bed, merely lay back and watched as he began to divest himself of his suit. 

“Shame – I did like how you looked this evening.”

“Oh yeah? Well, I shaved and trimmed my hair and everything – it was going to be an evening of epic romance to celebrate three years together and you went and ruined it.” Stiles tossed his pants casually over his shoulder, walking towards Peter in just his boxer shorts.

“An epic night of romance? Not debauchery?”

“That was meant to come later.” Stiles climbed onto the bed and straddled Peter, leaning down and nosing up the side of Peter’s neck in a move that he _knew_ made Peter squirm with desire. 

“Does this count as later?” Peter stretched himself out beneath Stiles’ weight, deliberately arching his neck to encourage Stiles as he laid biting kisses on as much skin as possible as he moved down Peter’s chest.

“It could count as later – maybe.”

“What could I do to convince you?” Stiles looked up at him as he deliberately bumped his chin on Peter’s erection. He closed his eyes in anticipation of Stiles using his mouth, a gasp flying from him when in a rapid motion, Stiles shifted and flipped him onto his stomach. 

“I’m not sure – let me think about it.”

“Stiles – “ Peter moaned as Stiles slowly spread his legs and settled between them, his hot breath gusting over Peter’s ass-cheeks. He lowered his head into the bedding as Stiles used those gloriously long-fingered hands to squeeze the cheeks together, before slowly pulling them apart and lowering his head.

“Shut up and enjoy your anniversary.”

* * *

**fin**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think it's over now... maybe!
> 
> * * *


End file.
